


Pandemonium

by DreamyScience



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Dark, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Hand Jobs, Heavy Angst, Kinktober, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Power Bottom Sandalphon, Praise Kink, Safe Sane and Consensual, Semi-Public Sex, Whumptober, belial gets stepped on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:47:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26757505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamyScience/pseuds/DreamyScience
Summary: “Mmm you weren’t lying when you said you were sweet,” he smiles, “unfortunately that innocence is gone.” He chuckles. “You’re feeling better now right?”His eyes are fluttering tiredly, exhaustion and satisfaction settling into his body.He … he was.
Relationships: Belial/Lucilius (Granblue Fantasy), Belial/Sandalphon (Granblue Fantasy), Lucifer/Sandalphon (Granblue Fantasy), you'll have to squint for those last two
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35





	Pandemonium

**Author's Note:**

> *swirls my wine glass before taking a swig of my cranberry juice*
> 
> Hey.
> 
> There's a lot of sex in this.  
> I don't know how this thing managed to end up as 10K, but, yeah, welcome to hell.  
> I know I put whumptober and kinktober in the tags but HAHAHAHAHA this is one of the only two fics I'll probably be posting for this month. 
> 
> Anyway, hope someone out there likes it, here are some warnings for you that I couldn't think of tags for:
> 
> \- Just so you don't get your hopes up, don't read this thinking there's gonna be some kinda happy ending, cuz there's not.  
> \- It's supposed to be a reimagining of the events that transpired in What Makes the Sky Blue and Paradise Lost. I'm not an expert on GBF lore and all that, so if things seem screwy that's why. I'm trying my best out here. If you don't like possible ooc, and an imperfect reimagining of events this fic probably isn't for you love <3.  
> \- There are too many dark themes to tag them all, but they're in the tags, and here's my warning for you now, lots of lying, I guess some undertones of manipulation, Sandalphon loses his shit and gets real snappy, things also get real kinky a couple of times, but I swear it's all consensual if the line for any of that stuff makes you uncomfortable, it's another reason to leave this one alone.  
> \- If you came here looking for the Luci/Sandy ... yeah there's not a lot of that, it's mostly pining, and same for Lucilius/Beli it's there for uhhh *squints really hard as I look at smudged handwriting on my hand before I say these next two words* plot development. And plot development only.  
> \- Can't think of anything else to say for now. Idk, it's pretty horny, take the ending for what you will.
> 
> Thank you for taking the time to read it. Enjoy~.

Sandalphon stops dead in his tracks.

_Oh, he’s actually asking him for me …_

A mischievous smile spreads across his face as he overhears Lucifer,

“I need to talk to you … it’s about Sandalphon …”

The mixture of genuine worry and care that pervades his words, makes him feel giddy. He can’t help but blush a little while thinking about how the only person Lucifer would do something like this for is him. Being lucky enough to get time out of his schedule for things other than his _Supreme Primarch_ duties is extremely rare.

He tries not to spoil Sandalphon too much but often can’t help but fail at that, and … interrogating their creator? That especially is something that Lucifer would almost _never_ do.

“I knew that this day would come …” the researcher smiles. He’d come to find out that this man, the one who supposedly has all the answers of their known universe, also has a name, Lucilius. His response fills Sandalphon with hopeful anticipation, judging by the way he phrased that, it seems like his unknown purpose is remarkably important. Maybe it’s something that’ll require him to stay particularly close to Lucifer, maybe it’s something on par with what’s expected of their white-haired leader.

_I think I’ll surprise him when he’s done, pretend I don’t know that I found out._

He expected to finally be released from the dark, and finally welcomed into the light with open arms. He’s so _tired_ of wandering around aimlessly every single day. Blind and confused when it comes to the things that every archangel should know.

He’s tired of being left out.

“I want to know what his purpose is. It seems that every other archangel has been given one, I have yet to understand what _his_ is.”

A smile graces Lucilius’ face, Sandalphon leans in eagerly.

“You worry about wasting my time, but that has such a simple answer.” Sandalphon’s eyes widen, the smile on his face grows, “ He’s your replacement. Meant to be used in case _you_ ever become _useless_.”

His smile drops almost instantly.

“We awakened him for … preventative reasons, but in the end, you wound up exceeding all of my expectations. He doesn’t need to be here, but you seem to enjoy his company, so you can keep him around for now, if you so desire.”

“My … my _replacement_?”

Shock appears on Lucifer’s face as well before a slight confrontation ensues, Lucifer is pushing back, and it made the empty feeling that sprang forth in his stomach dwindle just a little. It can’t be true, it can’t be something that they accept.

“He’s not really needed any longer, but we won’t get rid of him if you don’t want to.” It’s repeated firmly, in a tone that warns Lucifer not to question him any further.

“I understand.”

His heart drops into the bottomless pit that became his stomach again, his head starts to swim.

“You have other more important things to attend to, no need to worry yourself with something like that.”

“You’re right.”

That’s really … the end of their conversation.

New thoughts start to make a home in his mind. They bounce around his skull angrily, leaving no room for anything else. They cloud his vision and leave him unable to see, unable to feel, for a moment he’s completely paralyzed.

_So I’m … nothing … I was never meant to be anything?!_

He has to get away from here. He runs to the garden where he spends idle time, thinking, and calming himself down, preparing to take assignments from Lucifer, and he begins to do what he always does here, he begins to think.

It felt like his world as he knew it was ending. His world, once the hopeful and expansive skies, were quickly becoming covered in dark clouds. His relationship with darkness seems to be never-ending when it’s the very thing that they were made to work against. If there is _nothing_ , the archangels of evolution work to create _something_. They were created to restore light, and distort darkness. They’re built to have purpose and intention, and their significance rings true throughout the entire galaxy.

So if you’re like him,

born to be without any of that,

what good are you?

_You’re **nothing.**_

Just a bottomless pit, just a source of darkness without a purpose. An anomaly. An outlier. An abomination. A void.

To think that today started with such a joyful feeling. To think that he was once so excited to find out … it’s unfathomable. He wishes he’d never asked to know.

_But … everyone else …_

It felt like a slap in the face.

_Why … why not me too?! Everyone else has something that makes them valuable and important, why not me?!_

The conversation plays repeatedly in his head. The sacred garden where he spent most of his time in idle peace, now shattered forever. He lets out a pained scream and slams his fist on the ground in rage, and frustration, but mostly sadness.

“Lucifer …” he sobs.

_You’re just his replacement._

The words play in his mind again, clearly.

**_You’re just my replacement._ **

His descent starts here.

He feels himself begin to snap when he hears it in Lucifer’s tone.

The weight of his pseudo-scientific existence weighing too heavily on his shoulders, as the truth behind his purpose, was something he was never meant to find out.

Lucifer’s voice in his head is not deprecating, or condescending, it’s accepting, and calm, as if he’d reached some kind of conclusion that he was satisfied with, and that makes Sandalphon’s rage increase exponentially.

The way he just moves on to do more experiments with Lucilius makes his blood boil. He didn’t fight for him. He doesn’t care. He never did.

“If this world means nothing to me, what do I have to lose?” he laughs then, tears rolling down his face, “what point is there in existing without a purpose? Was I nothing other than his pet, his toy?” He feels himself going mad, and he can’t stop it. He can feel the dark clouds rolling in.

After a while, he sits up and dries his tears.

“If I can’t have a purpose in serving you, _oh divine Primarch_ , why should anyone else?” He smiles to himself, a silent decision is made. He’s going to find some way to balance the scales.

“If I don’t have a purpose. I’ll make my own, you won’t be able to ignore me then, you can’t throw me away then, I’ll make sure of it. Don’t worry Luci … I’ll fix this.”

***

Afterward, he continues to do what he’s always done.

He notices the way that Lucifer looks at him, but never comments on it, never reveals that he found out. The pity and guilt in those eyes are driving him _insane_ , but he forces himself to act like everything is fine.

_Don’t worry … soon you won’t have to look at me like that anymore._

_I’ll fix it …_

Lucifer doesn’t seem to notice his hidden intentions so there must not be much obvious change in his outward behavior. He does keep Sandalphon closer than ever before however.

“Are you sure you wouldn’t like to stay and help me with this a little longer?”

He laughs a fake laugh. It sounds empty and hollow to his own ears. A small part of him prays Lucifer doesn’t notice that.

“As much as I am happy to help you, your work bores me just as much as the idle time I spend from day to day as I await the assignments I can one day call my own.”

A look of shock crosses Lucifer’s face before he looks away from him. Sandalphon grins wider and tilts his head as he looks at him.

“Sorry, did it bother you that I called this boring?”

“No. It’s all right. I understand. I agree with the fact that continuously running errands is tedious work.” Lucifer says distractedly.

There’s a short awkward silence shared between them, it’s alien in nature. They always have things to talk about, and when they don’t, the silence they share is typically comfortable.

“… Is everything all right Lucifer?” He finally breaks it, a part of him asks just to torture Lucifer a little, but another part of him asks because he can feel that it still cares about him, and it genuinely wants to know, “You’ve had me constantly by your side lately, and though our time is often filled with chatter you seem to be keeping silent about … _something_ … I don’t know if you know … but it’s quite obvious that something heavy is weighing on your mind. If there’s … some kind of problem, I want to know if I can help alleviate it.”

There’s the briefest look of horror that crosses Lucifer’s face, but it’s gone as quickly as it appears.

So he hadn’t noticed the fact that the guilt radiating off of him was extremely potent.

“Everything is fine, there’s no need to worry, my apologies if I caused any for you.”

He smiles then when he looks up at him, directly into his eyes, and it enrages Sandalphon beyond belief. It’s fake, and he hates everything about it. He hates this more than finding out the truth about his “ _purpose_.”

**_Will you ever stop lying to me?_ **

“Then I’ll be going if that’s okay with you.”

***

He can’t bring himself to meet with Lucifer the next day. Not unless he’s called in for an emergency of some kind. Becoming more aware that he has the option to sit around and not do anything, and always has is as painful as it is helpful at the moment. He needs this time to think, to plan, to figure out how he’s going to go through with making sure no one has the option of ignoring him, or calling him useless ever again.

This situation in particular that he finds himself in however is, complicated.

Granted this entire ordeal is complicated, his entire “ _existence_ ” is complicated, but this situation is probably the most complex, and perplexing thus far.

Firstly, being approached by him was nothing less than … _overwhelming._ There’s something about this man’s presence that sets his soul on fire, and not in the way meant for heavenly devotion or praise. No, this archangel doesn’t even really feel like an angel at all. It’s like … he’s built to be the opposite.

He’s not even really sure when they fell into deep conversation, he remembers hearing the man’s voice, it’s low, and deep, and sensuous. It must have placed had him under some kind of spell, because after nearly 15 minutes of talking to him Sandalphon finally blinks profusely and comes to his senses after he hears the word _experiment_. It wakes him up because of the vague suspicion he developed about him being one of the people who poked and prodded at him when he was in the lab, he can’t be sure, but when the thought comes to mind, the spell is broken and his very presence sets him on edge for some reason. Now that he’s aware he asks himself:

**_Why am I talking to Belial?_ **

“You’re saying there’s what? Can’t you just speak normally?”

Every sentence is thoroughly dipped in an innuendo, and even though Sandalphon was able to make sense of most of it, it doesn’t mean it doesn’t still irritate him beyond belief.

Belial’s eyes light up when he finally snaps at him. He looks halfway between a deer caught in headlights, and a scientist examining their next big discovery in a petri dish.

“Well aren’t you fiery, I like that, you’re not boring like all the other angels who still smile and pretend to be polite to me when I know they’re all blatantly disgusted …” there’s something in his gaze that bothers Sandalphon as he looks him up and down, he's really starting to feel like a piece of meat, that gaze is hungry, no, it’s … starving, “what I was saying is that I can get you to a load of power, but if you wanna get your hands on it to blow it, you’re gonna have to make sure you use the right technique.”

This is strange … why is he telling him about this? Sandalphon actually has to take a second to look around and make sure that he’s still in the astral realm and not some alternate universe. Why in heaven’s name would Belial want to start a rebellion?

This is added to the list of things that confuse and irritate him.

“I thought you were loyal to Lucilius. Why are you randomly offering me a huge amount of his power? It seems like you’re planning some kind of operation for a takedown.” He can’t be sure if Belial experimented on him per se, he tries to erase memories of being a test subject far too often, but he does know that he’s always attached to Lucilius' hip whenever he does see them in the lab together, and they’re always coming from … _somewhere_ , looking disheveled and exhausted.

“Hmm, loyal … is kind of a strong word. Don’t get me wrong, I like to play with him from time to time, but every now and then there’s another new toy with a stronger vibration that catches my eye.”

“What does that mean-” He stops short when Belial’s hand reaches up to briefly run a hand through his hair, it brushes against his ear before it falls away, faster than Sandalphon can swat at it. He’d been moving closer to him the entire time they’d been talking, and to his dismay, he didn’t notice before it was too late.

“Sorry. There was something there.” Belial says with a mischievous grin, “I couldn’t help but to touch you.” He says, his statement loaded with its usual licentious tone. “God, look at you, he really manufactured you and good ol’ Luci to be beautiful, huh? Always went on about how he wanted to make sure you came out even more perfect than his first. Those looks should be illegal, you could give me a command right now and I wouldn’t refuse you.”

“ **Don’t you ever touch me without my consent again you filthy low-life.** ” He bites out angrily.

“Ooh! Hahaha! Wow!” His face for the briefest moment takes on a crazed expression that disappears just as quickly as it had appeared before his eyes bore into him again, calm and focused, Sandalphon can’t help but admit that there’s something hauntingly beautiful about them, they’re extremely seductive, “ _yeah_? talk dirty to me …” He glares. Belial makes a thoughtful sound, before saying something that sends trills of fear running down his spine:

“Oh Sandy, you seem so frustrated. One of these days you’ll come begging to me and asking me to help you deal with some of that. It's only getting worse for you.”

Did Belial know?

He stares at him in shock, Belial smiles at him, menacingly.

“What? It’s not like I’m a virgin, you’re not my first. There have been plenty before you who’s thought about rebelling for their own personal reasons. But you … well … I just know a good time when I see it … and when you’re ready for me to take your pure untainted v card, that’s gonna be one **_hell_** of a time for us both.”

He’s about to snap at him again, but instead, his lips slowly form into a smirk.

He’s not about to be used, again. Honestly, he’d never been the type for that. The only reason he complied so easily in the past was to please Lucifer, but … provided he has a new agenda …

He rolls over Belial’s suggestion ruthlessly like a steamroller laying out fresh pavement.

“Oh, Belial, begging?” He says calmly, “I’ve never really been the type. I’m not going to _ask_ you to help me. I’m _telling_ you that you are.”

“Huh?” He says, the hungry look gets even hungrier, “you really know how to get a guy excited when you talk to him like that.”

“You’ll get in trouble for knowing this kind of thing right, and trying to help me. Who knows how many chances you have left before you’re really seen as a traitor and thrown into that big, scary, cage with all the other monstrosities you’ve tried to help.”

Belial’s eyes widen in shock at that, he looks as if he’d been caught stealing.

“I know that despite this playful guise meant to make you seem like you’re the one in control right now, there are many things that have power over you. Things that you fear. The only reason you’re still around is because Lucilius needs you for _something_ , but there is only so much of his patience left when it comes to your deception and lying. You lie all the time, to protect yourself, funny how with the right narrative from someone else, that could all backfire,” Sandalphon steps closer to him, “despite how much you bluff, you wouldn’t want your little secret of betrayal getting out to anyone do you,”

Belial _whines_ when Sandalphon reaches a hand up suddenly to grip his hair and pull his head back, payback for Belial having the audacity to touch him without permission,

“I need that power, for my own reasons, and no one would believe you if you tried to turn the tables on the sweet, innocent, and thoughtlessly devoted Sandalphon, now would they?” His tone turns dark and low, “So you’ll help, because I told you to.”

“Yes, master.” He replies, his words are entangled with a shuddering moan.

“ _Good boy._ ”

He lets him go, he's sure he can see drool working its way down the corner of Belial’s mouth.

“Wow, you really are disgusting.” He says while still smiling. Belial lets out another soft wanton moan, filled with more desire than the first, he’s taller than Sandalphon, yet somehow Sandalphon is the one looking down on him right now, “I’ve worked close with Lucilius, and Lucifer. You think I don’t know everything about you, and how you’re the only archangel, built on desire, and lust? I know everything, more than you’ll ever know, more than _any_ of you will ever know, don’t think it’ll be that easy to play with me. If it ever is, it’s because I want to be played with.”

“Can you stop, you’re gonna overstimulate me …”

“Maybe I want to.” Sandalphon teases. “You like power Belial?” He steps close enough to him that their lips almost touch, “I’ll show you power. I’ll show all of you, lucky bastards what power is. I’ll have so much of it, that you’ll all have no choice but to acknowledge me, and drop down on your knees and _beg_ for me to spare your lives that I’ll be sure to remind you are nothing more than worthless and pathetic in comparison to mine …”

“I think I just came …” Belial whispers softly.

Sandalphon smiles.

“Good.” He’s not sure who this is talking, it’s not like himself, then again, who was he?

What was he?

“I’ll be looking for you later,” he lids his eyes as he reaches up to run a hand through Belial’s hair, instead of a harsh grip this time it’s soft and gentle. He examines him before he runs his hand down a trail that leads to him he playing with the collar on Belial’s shirt, “you won’t hide from me, will you?” He slowly brings a finger up to brush against Belial’s chin, and tilt his head up gently, and the angel follows the action eagerly.

 _Disgusting. Pathetic_.

“That’s the last thing I wanna do right now.” Belial sighs out.

_Foolish._

Sandalphon laughs. This time it’s real.

***

Yet another thing that no one told him, rebellion came with all kinds of side effects.

Of course, his mind began to change a long time ago along with his true intentions, but he didn’t expect his body to start changing as well.

There was endless hunger that never ceased, wrath beyond his imagination if he didn’t feel too tired to move, the worst of it all was the lust, and the greed, because he began to spend so much time desiring things, so many things, that began to devour him.

It was a problem when he was alone, but became an even bigger problem when he went out to try and do the things required of him. Several times he’d gotten scolded for mouthing off at the other archangel’s out of rage, and he was angry for no reason other than the fact they were all getting too close to Lucifer for his own comfort.

Was it envy? Was it wrath? His sins were starting to blend together.

“Maybe if you spent less time _talking_ and more time _doing_ he wouldn’t have to help you so often.” He was supposed to be assisting Gabriel today in place of Lucifer at his request. The appreciative gaze in Lucifer’s eyes in response to him instantly agreeing to help her was enough to make his rage become truly blind, and send him into a frenzy, to think she was complaining about her work, her easy job that she’s lucky enough to have.

Unlike Lucifer, who was doing his best to ignore him without completely dismissing the fact that he exists, at least she noticed.

“Lucifer, control him,” She demands, since apparently when you have a purpose you even have the right to command the Supreme-fucking- Primarch, “he’s acting strange.” He hears Gabriel say under her breath.

Strange? He’ll show her strange.

“What was that?” He snaps at her again, he would’ve lunged for her too, if he knew he could win that fight. “Why don’t you say that louder for me? So that I can hear you.”

“There’s absolutely no need to snap at me like that, so what if I need help deciphering these documents? I never learned how to read this scientific language, the terminology is confusing, and you’re implying I’m merely bringing this to him because I don’t want to do my job?”

“Am I implying it?” He says on a scoff, “It was a statement Gabriel, seems you can’t understand layman terminology either.”

Gabriel gasps before glancing at Lucifer, and then returning her glare back to him.

“Sandalphon. Stop this.”

A twisted smile forms on his face when his crazed stare snaps to Lucifer, the archangel flinches when he does. When their eyes meet, Sandalphon realizes that it feels like he hadn’t looked him in the eyes in a _long_ time.

“Stop. **_What_**?”

He knows that Lucifer can see it this time. His sanity slipping.

He doesn’t say anything though. It’s just like Sandalphon had feared. It’s a look of acceptance, resignation, _pity_.

He can’t interfere with his fate, he’s not going to reach out to save him. All he can do is pity him, all he can do is feel sorry for him.

Sandalphon feels his hands ball into fists at his sides, his nails are digging into his palms. Hard enough to bleed, but he doesn’t even feel it.

“You’ve been picking fights lately.” The words come out slow and careful, like he’s talking him down from a ledge, too bad he’s already jumped off, “I don’t have the time to deal with this behavior. If you’re going to act like this, and you won’t tell me why, I’m going to have to ask you to leave until you can be reasoned with and learn how to cooperate with the other archangels without issue.”

That snaps him out of his angry haze for just a moment.

“But- but … Lucife-”

“ _When_ you’re willing to talk,” he scolds, “you can come back. As I commanded, go cool off. I want to receive no argument.”

His tone is stern, and commanding. Sandalphon winces at the sound of it, biting and cold. He’d never talked to him as the “Supreme Primarch” before.

He looks down at the ground as his eyes tear away from that haunting gaze.

There was no point in him being here anyway, why did he agree to this?

He turns to storm off, and after that incident, he isolates himself, and loses track of how many days he’d gone without seeing Lucifer, without being embraced by the light of day, only darkness in what he deems his test tube chamber surrounds him, and the ebbing flow of his sins that continue to surge.

Surprisingly, what eventually flared up the worse in this predicament was the lust.

He didn’t have to eat, he didn’t have to sleep, so though those things plagued him, he could fight them off fairly easily, but his desire was consuming him. When he finally left the room after “cooling off,” there wasn’t a thing that he laid eyes on, that he didn’t _want_. The need for power, the urge to control everything, was consuming him from the inside out.

He had to stop seeing Lucifer completely, afraid of how he’d react to finding out about Sandalphon’s unending need to have _him_ , to control _him_ , and the other problem, that was unexpected … being constantly hard whenever he was around him. He couldn’t stop imagining what taking control of Lucifer would really mean, maybe it would mean Lucifer got to control him, in _lots_ of ways.

Even when he was out actually trying to get work done, the slightest shift in his movement, that caused the fabric of his pants to brush against him in just the right way, caused his eyes to glaze over, and his bottom lip to be bit.  
  
A few times he'd started to reach for himself in public when he decided to go out, only complying with tasks that didn’t involve seeing Lucifer face to face. He had to bite back a moan every time he allowed his hand to just briefly brush over himself in order to get some idea of relief. When the day was over and he was finally alone, he was almost animalistic as he tried to pleasure himself.  
  
"Ah~ Ahhn~!" His hand would get faster tighter, the other grips his sheet tight as he feels himself finally getting closer, "Haa~ahh!! Yes! Haah- yes! It's- ahhhhhnnn~ please, please, ple-" when he cums it's like an explosion of pleasure that gives him only a few seconds of relief. The moan that leaves his lips is anything but holy.

 _What was he?_  
  
"Oh ... please ..." he'd moan out softly, it doesn't take long before he's hard, again, but he doesn't hate it. He takes himself in his hand again, and can't help but smile through another moan at the rush it gives him, he strokes himself again, grips the sheets tighter,

"What is wrong with me...?"  
  
It feels too good. So he doesn't stop. He doesn’t even just think about sex, he thinks about control. About ruling this world. About owning everyone and everything. His eyes roll to the back of his head as he feels himself crest again, this time within seconds,  
  
" ** _So good_**..."

His orgasm is mind-numbing but hardly satisfying.

***

  
It's really becoming a problem. So what does he do? Takes desperate measures to consult one of the only people who would probably know enough about this to help. It's too bad being near him makes him almost unbearably worse, so he was easily distracted.  
  
" _You_." He mutters as he examines Belial. Hands bound at Sandalphon’s demand when he enters his room, he didn’t want any more unwarranted touching. Belial is kneeling in front of him, in what he assumes is an attempt to try and look harmless.

There’s a smirk on his lips, and that same perverse and seductive look that never leaves his eyes, both of which were doing things to him, but hearing him speak, It’s complete _torture_.  
  
"You have me tied up at your whim, but you’ve never called me to you like this before. Have you thought about our little talk, are you gonna tell me what to do, and punish me when I rebel _just enough_ against you to piss you off?"

Sandalphon wordlessly steps closer, before pressing Belial's face to his straining cock.

Belial's eyes widen in surprise at first before he goes with his first instinct, which is to mouth at Sandalphon desperately, and that makes him retaliate by _grinding_ into his mouth eagerly.  
  
"Hnnnggg ... mmmm ... aaahh~"

It's not long before he's coming in his own pants and bending over Belial who just presses a soft kiss to his still prominent bulge.  
  
"You're gonna help me with this." Sandalphon pants out.  
  
" _Oh baby_ , I sure am." Belial complies without hesitation, "what's the matter? Got your underwear in a twist oh holy and supreme being who’s going to rule the world?”

The comment shouldn't have given him the image of literally having his underwear bunched and pulled, rubbing against his cock, cupping his balls- 

He almost screams his moan as he cums again, nearly toppling over with Belial before he pulls back while cupping Belial’s face and looking into his eyes, panting harshly.

Belial stares at him wide-eyed. Speechless for a moment before he intentionally rolls the word over his lips in a way that he knows will drive Sandalphon insane. " _Wow_." He licks his lips. “Did I do that?”

He growls this time. Wild and ruthless as he undoes his pants and forcefully grabs Belial’s hair before pushing himself against Belial's mouth again, which doesn't open at first. He makes sure to look up at him, directly into his eyes, and _then_ open his mouth. 

There aren't words that can describe the ecstasy that runs through his body. The electricity that goes through his veins. He can't moan openly this time but he leaves his mouth open on shuddering breaths as he fucks Belial's willing mouth eagerly, quickly, desperately and, _God_ , it's the best thing he's ever felt in his life. His eyes glow and he watches with a smile as he rolls his hips slow and hard into Belial’s mouth, a satisfied moan finally tears its way through him before dying down to humming sounds.

It's not long before he's cumming, and shuddering, and feeling like he's lost his mind again, but this time, for a moment, he _finally_ feels satisfied.

Belial licks at him happily as he slowly pulls out of him. He watches the act in dazed wonder before letting out another animalistic growl.

Something in him started screaming, this man, kneeling in front of me is _mine_ , and I can do with him, and his tight mouth, as I please.

It didn’t seem like Belial disagreed given he had his mouth open on a breathy moan, mouth covered with his sin that he licks off his lips as if it's some kind of delicious treat. He smiles up at Sandalphon, too sexy for his own good right now.

“What the fuck is going on with me?” He growls out. “You better not lie.”

“Your body is rejecting everything about your natural inclination to be all prim and proper because you’re trying to fight your true purpose.”

He nearly slaps him at that because he sees red for a moment. What _true purpose_?

Belial smiles up at him, he knew what those words did to him, he really was trying to piss him off, “It’s just a safety mechanism Lucilius installed in you, in all of us, actually. When you get fed up and start to plan to take everything down, you start to self-destruct and self-sabotage before you can even initiate phase I since you can’t hide your real intentions.” He looks up at him and licks his lips again, “what do you think happened to me? I’m a few steps away from being a fallen angel, who’s been cast out of heaven. No longer God’s favorite because I tried to fuck God, in more ways than one. You’re right, he keeps me around for now because he needs me for … something, and occasionally he just can’t get enough of my cock.”

“hhaahh … haahh … fuck …” Sandalphon says, he grips himself tight again.

“Oh, yeah I forgot that I have that effect on you huh? I told you you’d need me to help you blow off some steam because you want something, did you think that was just some kind of joke?” he whispers, his voice sends a shiver through him, “you want something really badly don’t you Sandy? Something that can make you feel alive agai-”

He feels his wrath surge, so he smacks Belial in the face with the back of his hand in the end anyway.

“ _Shut up_ , what the fuck do you know,” Belial slowly moves his head to look up at him, when their eyes meet again, he doesn’t look anywhere near angry, or hurt, he just looks more aroused, “you’re here to _fuck me,_ not psychologically examine me.”

_Does he ever wipe that stupid smirk off his face?_

“Okay.” He complies simply.

***

Soon enough Belial’s no longer the one tied up, and yet somehow, he’s definitely still not the one in control, not that he minds. 

He watches Sandalphon squirm in his restraints, desperately struggling for his touch, seeking relief, poor baby … this was a lot. He’s typically hard, but someone hasn’t made him _this_ hard in a while. He’s straining against the confines of his own pants so much, he can’t think straight, and he feels good. He feels too good just watching this. His hand distractedly makes its way from Sandalphon to himself, he leans forward, and presses his chest into Sandalphon’s back, “I just,” he breathes against his ear heatedly making him shiver, “ _need a second,_ ” he moans into his ear as he starts to touch himself instead, “I think this is for both of us though, right, Sandy?”

It’s payback time for this little brat.

Sandalphon just whines against his gag, and squirms in the grip Belial had on his hands, his hips grind down, searching for _something_ , but Belial can tell that frustratingly he’s reaching nothing, and that’s doing things for him he can’t even explain. He knew he had a thing for teasing, but not, this much of a thing.

His dick throbs aggressively against his hand, as he squeezes himself, “oh _fuck_ ,” he breathes out into Sandalphon’s ear, “I can make my hand so _tight_ , no wonder you like it so much. Look at how bad I got without even being touched,” he chuckles darkly, “you really are something special, it’s like it has a mind of its own when it’s around you, I’ve been waiting for this, waiting for you to want me enough to finally ask for me.” He reaches into his pants and lets out a loud shuddering moan that Sandalphon imitates, his useless grinding gets harder. “I’m just so sensitive right now that I had to play with myself too, you don’t mind,” he gets even closer, his lips pressing against him now as he starts to thrust into his hand, his voice loaded with arousal, his other hand moves from pinning Sandalphon to pulling back his hair instead, “right, Sandalphon?” He moans in his ear again.

It’s way too overwhelming, Sandalphon is moaning around his gag now as he’s cumming, fast and hard and untouched yet again just from the way Belial was moaning his own name into his ear.

He’s never felt more humiliated in his life.

“Yeah,” he feels something wet hit his back, Belial is burying his face into his neck, and kissing the back of his shoulder, “ _yeah …_ ” he breathes “… _mmm you don’t mind at all_.”

Sandalphon doesn’t understand how he can make everything seem sexual. Everything. He can’t move without being aroused by him right now, and it’s as infuriating as it is intoxicating. He watches from the corner of his eye as Belial reaches around to wipe some of the cum off of his dick, and lick it off his finger.

“Mmm you weren’t lying when you said you were sweet,” he smiles, “unfortunately that innocence is gone.” He chuckles. “You’re feeling better now right?”

His eyes are fluttering tiredly, exhaustion settling into his body and satisfaction.

He … he was.

“When you stop fighting it and give in a little, it gets better. You need to satisfy that lust with something, or else it’ll stay, it’ll grow, and it’ll get so bad, you’ll be trying to fuck everything that moves. That’s why you need me. At least I helped you find out the easy way. Imagine if you just started stroking yourself off in front of Lucifer?”

He’d rather not imagine that.

“Or does the thought of that turn you _on_ instead of _off_?”

“ _Stop_.” He growls, though it’s muffled through his gag.

Belial unties it, Sandalphon lies limp beneath him.

“Get off of me.” He whispers.

“Ah, you should be nicer to me. I’m the solution to your little problem. Wouldn’t wanna self-destruct before you can follow through with your almighty plan, now would you?”

“I said … get off of me.”

Belial laughs softly, and then says into his ear, “ _bully_.”

He’s hard again. Just like that, but still too tired to move for right now.

“You get off on being mean, little power bottom. You tired? I think if we go one more round, you’ll be good for a day or two … and at this rate, I could probably push you over the edge without even touching you ... but I like doing that too much." Sandalphon's hips slightly jump up towards his hand. Belial knows he'd be cutting him a glare right now if he wasn't at his mercy in every sense of the word. Bound, and gagged, and completely absorbed in the feeling of his hand stroking him at just the right pace again.  
  
He breathes a pleased sigh into his ear, which earns him a shuddering moan through the cloth covering his mouth.  
  
"I'm just enjoying you ... giving me all this power ... letting me help you ... feel so good ..." He presses his hips into the back of his leg to make sure Sandalphon can feel how hard he is before he says through his own shuddering moan, "I know we agreed that I wouldn't make this about me, but how can I help getting like this when you ..." he pauses and lets out a strangled moan, before he comes back with his voice at a low growl "... I'm gonna burst in my pants. You feel that?" He lets out a soft laugh tinged with ecstasy and arousal, "Of course you do ... there's really no stopping it ... you're- you’re so-" Belial is cumming then and moaning all over his ear. He bites it as he grinds against Sandalphon who can feel how wet he is through his pants. “Haha … you’re one of the hottest I’ve done it with. You’re really doing things to me you know. Maybe it's something about doing it with the future vessel of the Supreme …”

Sandalphon came with him, and right now he can’t deny him, can’t yell at him, all he can do is lay there.

Finally satisfied.

Laziness hits him like a truck. He can barely register the world around him anymore.

“So cute when you’re pliant.” A hand runs through his hair possessively. “Cute, and pliant, and mine for the taking when you wake up again, so get your rest, we’re just getting started.”

“G-get … get o ..ff of m … e …” he mutters quietly, “ … ‘m not … yo …ur … to …y …”

Belial’s hand slows to a stop. He lets Sandalphon go.

“I’m sorry. That’s right. You're Lucifer’s.”

Anger surges in him yet again, but he’s too comfortable and tired to do anything about it right now, so instead, for the first time in weeks he drifts off into pitch-black sleep.

***

He hated to admit it but fucking Belial regularly was almost therapeutic.

It did just enough things to him to leave him able to put on the fake smile again, able to complete his tasks and be the toy that Lucifer wanted him to be, to be the specimen that Lucilius wanted him to be as he studies the importance of stolen wings, the power Belial once talked about, right under their noses.

“You’ve been especially eager to help lately, thank you.”

And Lucifer has been excessively thankful to him. It’s still infuriating, infuriating because he knows that it means nothing.

“I just want to make sure I’m useful to you.” His voice drips with something more than just the desire to help, they both hear it, and Lucifer points it out terrifyingly quick.

“You’re … you’re useful enough, seeing you every day, and having you around again as your usual self helps enough,”

Uh oh.

And with just those few words of praise, he’s hard again,

“What do you mean you hope to be useful? There’s … something about the way you said it, that concerns me.”

 _I want you to use me right now,_ says his body,

but what comes out of his mouth is, “I just meant … if you … have more tasks … then you can ask … and I’ll jump on completing them. I don’t mind having more work,” he backs away from him, “but, I’m not feeling well right now suddenly, that’s probably what you heard, so I … I have to go …” He turns and runs before Lucifer can point out the fact that he probably has a huge bulge sitting in the front of his pants right now.

It’s agonizing.

He has to stop because his hand was already headed for his cock, when he feels an arm wrap around his waist, and he feels himself being guided quickly into a building, entering into a quiet place that’s private and dark.

“What a _bad_ boy, trying to do that out there, where everyone can see you,” he hears Belial whisper in his ear, it’s driving him insane, “you’re gonna have to be taught a lesson for that.”

He doesn’t protest, just whimpers, and clings to Belial.

“You can touch yourself for me in here, not out there.”

Sandalphon does, he fervently pulls himself out of his pants and looks away from Belial as his hungry gaze watches intensely as he strokes himself and starts to moan. Belial is licking his lips eagerly.

"You just have no idea how good it feels, watching your partner _desperately_ pleasure themselves."  
  
"I'm not your _partner_." Sandalphon cuts at him angrily through his arousal, for Belial it just made him even more enticing.  
  
"Right," Belial says distractedly as he trails a finger up his length, causing Sandalphon to let out an involuntary moan, and shudder, "you're just my little toy huh? My desperate, horny, doll."

Sandalphon stops and grabs his wrist, hard.

“What did you call me,” oh, he might’ve pushed that button a little too hard, “Don’t you dare fucking call me a fucking doll you piece of shit,” he bites out ruthlessly, he throws Belial’s hand towards his dick, “make yourself _useful_.”

“Oh yeah, listen to you, you’re _very_ intimidating,” Belial does as he’s told, he takes his own bottom lip into his mouth as he watches Sandalphon throw his head back, and squirm and twist angrily when he strokes him slow and teasing, “melting like butter from just being stroked off, you’re like some kind of drug for me, you’ve got so much packing, I mean others have been full of lust before but you, it’s just endless, there hasn’t been an archangel to almost end up like me in years, what is this feeling, this _ecstasy_ ,” he twists his wrists, and lets Sandalphon let out a loud moan followed by a soft gravely ' _yes_ ', “I might be in love.”

“ _Shit_ , do you ever _shut up_ ,” Sandalphon says as he cums, he pulls Belial forward and kisses him aggressively, before whispering against his lips, “ _more_ ,” he kisses him again, biting this time, “why do I want you so bad … no, I need you,” when he asks it sounds like something he meant to keep to himself, but said out loud instead.

“You need this cock, that’s what you need,” Belial says it in a voice with so much dominance, all Sandalphon can really do is whimper in response as a hand comes up to wrap itself around his throat, “something big and hard to fill you up, maybe I’ll fill that pretty, little, rude, mouth of yours,” and he’s kneeling now, on Sandalphon’s chest, he’s shivering with anticipation as he grips the back of Belial’s thighs and stares up at him indignantly as he opens his mouth and waits patiently.

“What a sight to behold,” Belial presses his bulging pants against Sandalphon’s lips, it earns him a desperate lick, “you’re going to be sure to praise it like it’s your new God because right now it really is,” he runs himself against his mouth, Sandalphon moans. He’s not going to argue.

“It would be nice if you said _please_ …”

That just earns him a glare. Belial lets out a laugh, dark and low, and twisted, his gaze sharpens as he peers down at Sandalphon.

“Don’t wanna use your words? That’s fine. I’ll get you to say it another way.”

***

Time passes, and his greed is hitting its peak, it’s becoming insatiable. He’s growing tired of his unsatisfied lust. Belial told him about how to steal power, it sounds like such a long and trivial process that sloth won’t allow him to grasp at. There has to be some other way, that doesn’t involve literally trying to take down every single archangel and steal their wings.

He yawns.

Belial is standing in front of him as he sits, no longer needing restraints, but he does have a look on his face that’s annoying him right now. Puzzled, confused, maybe even a little hurt? He definitely looks pissed about what Sandalphon is explaining to him.

“I mean, it’s nice not constantly trying to fuck my own hand anymore, but I just don’t think you’re enough if you can’t _really_ give me what I want.”

“That’s pushing things a little far pretty boy, what’s that supposed to mean?”

“It means you’re not enough to satisfy me, Belial.”

That hit is low and leaves him floored, Sandalphon never gave him a safe word, if he had he’d definitely be screaming red at this point. He takes maybe too much pride in his ability to please, but it only makes sense, it’s what he was built for.

“If I’m going to deal with Luci … I’d need some access to Lucilius too, wouldn’t I?”

“Of course you would, but,” he’s actually angry, holy shit, he’s **_really_** angry, “just because I gave you the idea doesn’t mean it’s actually a good idea, or that I want to be involved either. I told you where the power is, and how you can get it, what you choose to do now is up to you.”

“ _You wouldn’t do that for me_?” It comes out biting and snappy and aggressive and Belial just stares at him flatly. He’d definitely gone soft after that last comment. _Unsatisfied_?

“I don’t know if I wanna help you with that one Sandy, that’s kind of a big request from a bully.”

At first, there’s a look of shock that crosses his face at the **no** , but then … the unexpected happens.

Sandalphon smirks up at him and hooks his finger in the front of his pants while pulling Belial forward.

He lets out a bit of a startled gasp and looks down at him curiously.

“ _Beli_ , I’m sorry,” he pouts up at him, what is he doing? That’s not going to work, “If I ask nicely this time, will you help me?”

_Huh?_

“Nice … ly …? What are you-?”

He doesn’t break eye contact as he unzips him, and then pulls him into his mouth, smiling as he does.

They both already know the answer at this point.

Sandalphon forces a moan out of him with the way he was sloppily and eagerly licking at him like his dick was some kind of frozen treat. It’s downright sinful, and the sight leaves him speechless for once. He runs a hand through his hair gently, tenderly, appreciatively, and bites his knuckle as he continues to watch, already feeling himself close from the fact that Sandalphon was worshipping his dick right now. Just before he can feel himself about to go over the edge,

Sandalphon slides off of him slowly, eyes still staring into his soul the entire time, something about them is heavy and menacing, and Belial can’t look away. They’re a startling contrast with the pout that forms on his lips, with precum shining on them.

He’s going to die.

“I need an answer … you’re not saying anything … I’m saying please … do you only know how to respond to me when I’m _bullying_ you?” The innocent look forms into another dangerous smirk as he breathes over the hardened lust in front of him before having it pressed against his cheek, he turns to peck a kiss on it, and at this point, he recognizes that he’s absolutely lost all control again.

“I’ll help.” Is all he can say breathlessly.

Sandalphon smirks up at him again, “Thank you.” He whispers softly. Belial can’t help but feel he just sold his soul to him if he still had one that is. “You’re so helpful Belial.”

He lets him go, pulls away, and leans back before spreading his legs and staring up at him through long lashes.

He’s doing this on purpose and Belial is letting him. Rejection shouldn’t look that sexy.

“You’ll get the other half of the payment when we’re done.”

Belial grips himself at his base, “I expected you to blue ball me, but let myself fall into the trap anyway …” Sandalphon’s grin tugs at his lips “… can I _at least_ …”

“When. We’re. _Done_.” Sandalphon repeats calmly but firmly.

“You’re so cruel, at least step on me or something,” Belial complains as he zips his pants back up, hard on still _clearly_ visible.

Sandalphon tilts his head; he gives Belial a once over before rolling his tongue over his lips lasciviously in contemplation.

“Fine. On the ground. Like the human-dog that you are.”

It’s meant to piss him off, but words like that coming from Sandalphon has the habit of having the opposite effect on him. He kneels on both knees in front of him, eyes going hungry with need as Sandphalon steps on him, hard, and without restraint, he moans, and grabs for his ankle, earning him a brutal kick in the stomach.

“Don’t fucking touch me you filthy slut.” The threat comes out low and angry and tempts Belial to touch him again.

“You’re disgusting,” His foot presses down harder, “Look at you grinding on the bottom of my shoe like the pathetic, desperate, whore that you are, but you _like_ that don’t you? Don’t you,” his foot pushes down even _harder_ , and it earns him a whine, “you think I want you for any reason other than to use you for my own bidding? Ha. Who would want your dirty hands on them, Definitely not me you filthy, disgusting, piece of-”

Belial is seeing stars when he finally cums, his head is spinning.

Where did he learn to talk like that?

He still can’t speak, and he hadn’t even realized he’d closed his eyes until he opens them again to see Sandalphon looking down at him, his foot is still pressed against his crotch, and he grinds it down intimidatingly, humming happily as he does so, it earns a wince from Belial.

“Be grateful I did this for you today.” He licks some of the remaining cum of his thumb and smirks again. “You should say thank you.” His foot presses down harder, this time it elicits pain, and his smile grows wide.

“Thank you.” Belial lets out softly before Sandalphon finally removes his foot. His smile fades as he sighs wistfully.

“You’re welcome,” he says lovingly, “now get out.”

***

It’s his day of reckoning.

He couldn’t hold it in anymore. Everything was just hitting its peak, with his plans, with Lucifer.

He tried to kiss him, it’s all he wanted, just once.

It just results in more agony for him, why did he try?

Lucifer looks away from him in disbelief, “I can’t believe you just did that, Sandalphon … not you … you know that I can’t- that’s something that I can’t do for you.”

“Not me?” It comes out angry and cold, he pushes Lucifer to the ground, the only reason the Primarch falls is because he lets him, “Not me, what is it, you don’t want me anymore?! Because I’m pathetic because you can’t use me anymore?! For nothing other than as a replacement for yourself?!”

“I don’t want to have to do this to you. Not to you …” Lucifer’s words come out quiet, and calm.

He never loses his damn composure, does he?

“Then don’t do it Lucifer, give me what I need, give me my purpose, aren’t you the Supreme?” He walks towards him slowly, to look down on him gives him a thrill like nothing else, this is the moment he’d been waiting for, even if Lucifer’s eyes are filled with fear rather than the admiration he imagined. “Aren’t you the one that governs the life of the known universe? If that’s what you do, **why can’t you fix me**?!”

“Sandalphon, please- …”

“You don’t know what I had to do, to keep myself sane for as long as I have,” the next line comes out quiet and scared, “I don’t even know what I am anymore, you left me, alone to figure it out by myself.”

“You weren’t supposed to find out.”

Sandalphon moves to attack him, but instead of hitting Lucifer, he’s hit himself with a blast of light and is sent flying backward.

He can’t move afterward, he lays there staring at the sky, completely immobilized, before his eyes are directed back to a scared-looking Lucifer.

“You were going to lie to me about it, you weren’t even going to tell me,” tears well up in his eyes, “you were just going to leave me in this limbo, without doing anything to help me, without even trying to change it.”

“I’ll take him, Lucilius has threatened me to do it.”

Belial is standing behind Lucifer now, he places a hand on his shoulder before leaning down to whisper in his ear, “I’ll take good care of him, same as I have been for a while now.”

A look that Sandalphon can’t describe appears on Lucifer’s face, “You-!” he starts,

“Ah, ah, ah, you told us that you can’t interfere, remember?” Belial smiles at him mischievously before going to pick Sandalphon up bridal style.

He never loses his composure,

but he’s glaring at Belial right now as if he wants to kill him.

“You, you planned this, so that you could drag him down with you.”

“Drag him down?” Belial presses his forehead against Sandalphon’s, who would struggle against him if he could move, “I think you mean that I’m what’s been keeping him afloat,” his smile widens, it’s smug, “We’ve been really … hitting cloud nine together, a lot lately …”

Lucifer’s hands form fists, his power builds in them.

“Lucifer, stop.” He hears Lucilius behind him, another hand on his shoulder, this time to restrain him, “you know what happens to those who fall to sin. They have to go, and they have to go together, or do we want to deal with a repeat of the chaos of last time?”

There’s a sigh, and the softest threat of a sob, low in Lucifer’s throat before Sandalphon hears:

“We don’t.”

Then, within seconds, he’s somewhere else, and it’s dark, like all the places that Belial likes to keep him when they have sex, like the places that Lucifer forced him to stay in because he’d rather keep him blind to the truth.

Fear pervades his mind because he knows where this is. The pandemonium cage. He expected this to be a lot more terrifying. He expected monsters and sounds of agony. But here, it’s surprisingly calm. They’re in a room that looks a lot similar to the one he had in the astral realm, except here, everything is just …

black.

His head feels hazy, Belial puts him down to rest, it’s on something soft, a bed? He drifts off without a word, sloth overtakes him like never before and he wonders if he’ll ever wake up.

When he wakes up again, Belial is there, watching him sleep.

His eyes are glowing.

He dangles an apple in front of him, and he grabs it before devouring it within a couple of seconds, Belial grabs his hand and licks some of the remaining juice of his fingers.

“Belial, wh-where are we? Isn’t this the-”

“Shhh …” he shushes him softly, for once rather than turning him on, it terrifies him, “you’re where you need to be … you’re with me.” He’s met with a kiss after that, and … he lets himself be kissed desperately, and passionately. He feels something come over him as they’re kissing.

His eyes are glowing red too now.

“That’s such a good look on you Sandy.” Belial whispers against his lips, before smiling and pulling him forward to tug down his pants.

“What’s a good look on me?” He smiles back, before kissing him playfully again as Belial removes his clothes. He doesn’t get an answer. Hands trail over his body before Belial pushes him down and leans over him to devour him with more kisses.

Belial doesn’t undress, just stares into Sandalphon's eyes as he pulls himself out of his pants.

“You’re so beautiful,” it pisses Sandalphon off for some reason, he’s not in the mood for sweet words. When Belial enters him, surprisingly it doesn’t hurt. His body welcomes him, tightens around him eagerly, and he moans before he turns away from Belial’s eager gaze.

“Stop looking at me like that …”

“You really like it, don’t you?” He gasps and then sees stars as he feels the first thrust.

“Fuck-! I-I said-” he gasps again when he feels another thrust go into him, this time it’s painful and pleasurable at the same time, he wraps his arms around Belial’s shoulders, “I said don’t look at me like that- _hah_!”

Belial keeps looking at him, eyes lidded, mouth open as he pants, he moves to bite down on Sandalphon’s neck.

“Don’t look at me at all. Stay there.” He commands. “Mmngh~ harder … yes …” he growls out before moaning loud and pulling at Belial’s hair.

_You’re so easy to mess up, and yet you still like to act like you’re the one in control._

He can feel Sandalphon tightening around him eagerly, he’s already close.

Belial smiles as he pulls away from his neck to look down at him and stare him directly into his eyes, he bites his bottom lip as his thrusts get faster and harder as he tries to push Sandalphon over the edge. He gets a glare mixed in with the expression of pleasure that Sandalphon just can’t hide, no matter how much they both know he wants to. Then, he leans forward to whisper in his ear.

“ _Harder_?” He breathes, Sandalphon lets out a loud, what seems like an almost involuntary moan, he grips Belial around his shoulders. “You mean like this?” His thrusts do get harder as he pulls out and then almost thrusts himself all the way back in repeatedly, his voice is low and thick and heavy with arousal. Sandalphon drives him crazy. “You want to cum first … Sandy?”

Sandalphon can barely hear him anymore, he’s just moaning, and gripping him tight.

“I asked if you wanted to cum first … Sandalphon …” He pants into his ear, “I’ll give you what you want, you know that, but I need to hear it because watching you, listening to you, feeling you, it’s _unbearable_ for me right now …”

Sandalphon cums, hard and without restraint, he pushes Belial right over the edge with him, “mmngh ha haaah~!”

Sandalphon pushes him off of him almost immediately, and then drags one hand down his face before he lets them fall beside his head as he comes down from the high of orgasm. His eyes flutter and he grinds his hips upwards.

“Oh fuck … hah … y-yes …” No way was he going to let Belial enjoy him like this while he was still inside him. He rolls over onto his side, and rubs a hand over his softening cock as he shivers.

He hears a dark chuckle beside him. “You really don’t want to give me any sort of credit, do you?”

He growls.

He can feel red eyes peering into his back, as he hears shuffling behind him.

“When you reject me like that, it just makes me want you more.”

He reaches a hand over Sandalphon and presses his back against his chest.

“What are you doing? Don’t touch me.” He says but he doesn’t resist the nuzzling into his shoulder, or the feeling of a body pressed up against his.

“Just this once … can’t I have something just this once …? I’ll let you do whatever you want to me later.” He sighs. “But I like this part of it too, I think you should relax and enjoy it … what’s known as the afterglow of lust. You might have to get used to it. We’ll probably be in here for a little while, and when we get out, _if_ we ever get out, neither of us will remember any of it. So just enjoy it for now.”

He doesn’t relax. He doesn’t enjoy it. But he does stop to let Belial nuzzle further into his back, and press himself closer against him.

If this touch is all he has, he’ll accept it. For now.

**Author's Note:**

> One of my Belial headcanons is the only way you can really insult him or piss him off is if you say he's not good at sexy fun time.  
> If you liked it leave a comment below, and if you hated it come beat the shit out of me <3 I'd appreciate it.  
> Or do neither, either way, have a good day.  
> 


End file.
